Now, You Tell Me
by Jaluna Rolik
Summary: Lyra can always tell when Silver lies- but that may lead to a confession they never expected so suddenly.  Lyra/Silver oneshot  T just in case.


I do not own Pokemon. I wrote this because I was enjoying reading all the other Lyra/Silver fics that I got excited to write one myself!

She'd always known him as a trouble-maker, but it had always made her curious. She sensed something else behind that cold glare of his she tended to see, and somehow her heart always skipped a beat when he gave one of those slightly impish smirks. Silver wasn't like most guys. Lyra had known that since the day she met him by fluke outside the lab in New Bark Town. But was he hiding more then a rough past? She was rather curious, clearly.

Walking along to roads of her hometown, she looked up at the sky easily, her balloon-like hat covering her face. She wasn't as famous as her friend Ethan, currently the new Champion of both Johto and Kanto. However, she was still someone, to some people. Her grandparents thought of her still as the cheerful young girl they'd grown to love for ages. The professor still looked to her when he had errands, especially when Ethan wasn't around. Some things were just normal- or at least, they were. Until he showed up.

"Why the hell are you laying on the ground like that?" It was a harsh sentence, and Lyra knew already who it was. Popping out of her mind into a sitting position, she looked up at the red-head hovering over her.

"Silver? Don't scare me like that!" Her voice was a child-like whine, a common quality she'd always displayed. "And for your information I was looking at the clouds."

"What's so interesting about clouds?"

"If you look at them carefully they can look like things." She smiled up at him. To herself, she also noted that they were great to help give you an excuse for getting lost in your head. "Why? Did you want to look at them too?"

The red-head grumbled, looking away abruptly. "Of course not. I wouldn't do something so stupid."

"You looked away to say that, meaning you don't believe it~" Lyra chimed in response. She giggled a bit, watching the boy reluctantly sit down next to her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He grumbled to himself, why was he bothering to make conversation with her?

"What boyfriend?" The response struck a chord. Ethan was her boyfriend, right? So why was she denying it? "Oh...You don't think..." Her laughter only struck another as he felt his face grow red from embarrassment. She was laughing at him. Great.

"So he's not your boyfriend. I get it." He groaned at her continuing laughter. She hugged him from laughing so hard, until she noticed his face turned red.

"Why's your face like a cheri berry?" She giggled again, but this time it was different- almost being fought?

"How the hell would I know?"

"I don't know if you do or not. That's why I asked. I know I don't." She smiled up at the sky quite easily, thinking a bit more. He cut her off.

"So you really don't have a boyfriend?"

"Why? Are you surprised or something?" He seemed to be, but she didn't buy that. Nodding instead, she giggled. "I don't have a boyfriend...But there is someone I like."

"Well...Let's hope for his sake he can love an idiot." _Like I do._ The last three words came into his head internally, but her laughter had caught her off-guard. She never had minded his cold nature.

"I don't know. Can you?" She looked up at him with a smirk. He stared at her unconsciously for a few moments. Had he heard her right? "Well?"

He looked away. "No. That's a stupid question."

"And turning your head proves that you gave a stupid answer. Considering you always turn your head when you lie." She grinned, hugging him. Though it took him a while, he fell into it and hugged her back.

"For an idiot, you sure aren't stupid," He muttered. She really did know him well- something he both loved and hated at the same time at that moment.

"Well, you're not too stupid yourself, Silver. So we're even." Grinning playfully, she pecked his cheek with her lips before getting off the ground, holding a hand out. "So... Now you tell me. Do I have a boyfriend?"

He took the extended hand, taking his time to answer. Before he did, he leaned forward to brush their lips together for a brief, gentle moment. When he pulled back, he simply nodded. "Yes. Yes you do."


End file.
